


Wet Blood

by txilar



Category: Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar





	Wet Blood

_and wet blood of sword-slain men  
-Swinburne_

 

Manji didn't need blades. He held Anotsu down, even as Anotsu's blade bit into his chest; he could feel the cold metal slicing into his flesh, Anotsu's feet digging into his back, and the fine bones of his forearm twisting under Manji's brutal grip.

Manji looked down: Anotsu's face was flushed, eyes closed, but his mouth was open, his tongue barely touching the top row of his teeth. Manji pushed hard, moving sharply and Anotsu bit down hard, keening and arching his body.

As Anotsu drew the blade away, Manji felt warm, tickling drops of blood course down his chest.


End file.
